Since lithium ion secondary batteries are lightweight and have a high energy density, lithium ion secondary batteries are widely used as power sources for mobile phones, laptop computers, electric tools, electric automobiles, and the like. Since characteristics of the lithium ion secondary battery largely depend on a non-aqueous electrolyte solution used, various additives added to the non-aqueous electrolyte solution have been proposed.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a technology for suppressing an increase in battery resistance due to repetition of charging and discharging by adding a cyclic disulfonic acid anhydride to an electrolyte solution.